Drunk in Love
by Alhana Black
Summary: James e Lily acordam uma manhã na cozinha de Hogwarts. Com apenas algumas lembranças da noite anterior, eles vão precisar de ajuda dos amigos para descobrirem o que aconteceu. [Drunk in Love by Beyoncé]
1. Kitchen floor

_**Harry Potter Fanfiction**_

_**James Potter & Lily Evans Potter**_

_**Drunk in Love by Alhena Black**_

**Resumo: **James e Lily acordam uma manhã na cozinha de Hogwarts. Com apenas algumas lembranças da noite anterior, eles vão precisar de ajuda dos amigos para descobrirem o que aconteceu.

**~~JILY FANFIC~~**

_**I've been drinking, I've been drinking  
I get filthy when that liquor get into me**_

Ele abriu os olhos devagar, tentado acostumar-se a luz que provinha do local - normalmente o dormitório não era assim tão iluminado pela manhã pensou - mas aquilo foi apenas uma tentativa em vão, porque segundos depois teve de fechar novamente os olhos, porque não se conseguia acostumar à luz que o impedia de ver o que estava ao seu redor.

Fez um esforço para levantar-se, mas todo o seu corpo doía e a sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir por isso voltou a deitar-se, encostou a cabeça á sua almofada - agora fria e dura - e tentou lembrar-se do que acontecera na noite anterior, porém aquela tentativa também fora em vão, os poucos flashbacks que ele se conseguia relembrar não o conseguiam ajudar a entender o que acontecera nem porque é que o seu corpo doía como se tivesse saído de um intenso treino de quidditch, apenas faziam a sua cabeça doer mais e mais por fim, decidiu dormir mais um pouco, de certo que o sono iria aliviar a sua dor de cabeça.

"Senhor?" Ele sentiu alguém a tocar-lhe no ombro, mas ele apenas resmungou algo e virou-se para o lado ignorando a voz que insistia em interromper o seu sono. "Senhor?"

A voz insistiu de novo e voltou a tocar-lhe de no ombro, ele abriu um dos olhos tentando ver com clareza que tinha á sua frente, porém estava sem óculos e tudo o que conseguia ver era um vulto.

"Moony, ainda é cedo vai-te embora" - Ele resmungou, fechando os olhos de novo, porém a voz voltou a insistir - "Padfoot, seu cachorro pulguento, desaparece daqui!" Resmungou ele desta vez mais alto.

"Senhor?" A voz voltou a dizer, ele voltou a abrir os olhos, encarando com mais atenção o vulto á sua frente, passou as mãos pelo chão na tentativa de encontrar os seus óculos, que pela graça de Merlim estavam mesmo ao seu lado. Finalmente ele tomou consciência de onde estava.

_**We woke up in the kitchen saying  
"How the hell did this shit happen?"  
Oh, baby, Drunk in love **_

Á sua frente não estava nem Moony nem Padfoot, mas sim um pequeno elfo, e ele, não estava no seu dormitório, mas sim nas cozinhas de Hogwarts, olhou para si mesmo, estava em tronco nu e a sua varinha estava ano chão alguns metros á frente, perto de si estava uma garrafa quase vazia de Whiskey de fogo, e na mesa acima dele estavam outras tantas que ele nunca ouvira falar na vida.

"O que aconteceu? " Perguntou ele mais para si mesmo do que para o pequeno elfo á sua frente.

" Kalico não sabe senhor! - Disse o pequeno elfo enquanto olhava para o chão – Kalico apenas estava a tentar chegar ás travessas de comida em cima da mesa, e o senhor bem..."

"James?" Uma voz soou atrás de si, ele olhou para trás porém ele poderia reconhecer aquela voz a quilómetros de distância, Lily estava tão surpresa quanto ele, os cabelos cor de fogo caiam sobre a sua face escondendo os seus olhos verde esmeralda, a camisa dela, ou bem... _dele _estava completamente amassada, mas mesmo assim, James podia jurar que ela continuava a ser a garota mais bonita que ele já vira. "O que aconteceu?" Perguntou ela olhando em volta e arregalando os olhos depois de reparar que para além de estarem a dormir no chão da cozinha ela estava com a camisa dele vestida.

"Não faço a mínima ideia" Disse ele suspirando profundamente "Mas conheço uns marotos que saberão de algo."

_~~JILY FANFIC~~_

_**N/A: Olá! Então aqui está mais uma fic do James e da Lily, antes de mais queria agradecer á xxDafnePotterxx pela proposta que fez no meu blog, adorei a ideia, espero que também gostes, queria te também agradecer pela ideia de colocar a música Drunk in Love da Beyoncé como título, de facto a música é perfeita para a fic!**_

_**Espero todos que gostem, como eu já disse a ideia maravilhosa foi da xxDafnePotterxx ela apenas me fez a proposta de fazer uma fanfic dessa ideia! **_

_**Muitos sapos de chocolate para vocês e muitos reviews para mim,**_

_**Alhena Black xx**_


	2. Peter's secret

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou ela olhando em volta e arregalando os olhos depois de reparar que para além de estarem a dormir no chão da cozinha ela estava com a camisa dele vestida.

"Não faço a mínima ideia" Disse ele suspirando profundamente "Mas conheço uns marotos que saberão de algo."

_**Flashing lights, flashing lights**_  
_**You got me faded, faded, faded**_

Lily suspirou fundo, não! Aquilo de facto não podia estar a acontecer, era apenas um pesadelo que ela tivera, quando ela acordar vai estar a dormir no seu dormitório, sozinha com o Potter a quilómetros de distância, sim era isso! Suspirou fundo enquanto caminhava lentamente com ele ao seu lado, do que valia inventar desculpas?

O erro já estava feito, e agora tudo o que ela tinha de fazer era tentar descobrir o que acontecera na noite anterior e provavelmente matar Potter depois disso para que ele nunca abra a boca sobre o que aconteceu naquela noite, definitivamente era isso que ela faria depois daquele pesadelo acabar! Sim porque se não fossem o Potter e o Black ela não estaria ali naquela situação, se não fossem as suas ideias estúpidas de fazerem uma festa ela nunca teria descido do seu dormitório para os mandar fazer pouco barulho! Mas não, eles tinham de dar uma festa e força-la a ficar! E agora ela estava ali, com uma dor de cabeça horrível e sabe-se lá o que tinha acontecido durante a noite, com o POTTER! Que mal tinha ela feito a Merlim na vida passada para merecer aquilo?! Porque é que tinha de ser logo com ele, de tantos, porque o Potter?

O melhor era acalmar-se pensou, provavelmente não aconteceu nada de mais! Caminhavam lado a lado, mas nenhum deles dizia nada, atravessaram o quadro de frutas* e rapidamente estavam na grande escadaria, depois foram apenas precisos poucos minutos e estavam na sala comum.

Deram imediatamente de caras com Wormtail que dormia e roncava no sofá. Ao seu lado, num outro sofá, dormia Remus Lupin com Emmeliane Vance no seu colo. Ela subiu para o seu dormitório para tomar um duche, afinal ainda tinha a camisa de Potter vestida e não queria que mais ninguém a visse naquele estado! E precisava de uma daquelas poções para curar a sa ressaca, porque não iria aguentar nem mais um minuto com aquela dor de cabeça infernal! Demorou apenas alguns minutos a descer de novo para a sala comum, Emmeliane já havia acordado e regressado ao seu dormitório, ao contrário dos dois outros marotos que continuavam a dormir profundamente.

- Lembras-te de alguma coisa sobre ontem a noite?...- Disse Lily por fim, encarando o maroto á sua frente, ele ainda estava com a camisa vestida que ela lhe havia dado a pouco tempo, totalmente aberta e as calças pretas ainda na cintura descida, o cabelo negro completamente desalinhado e os óculos no rosto, dando-lhe uma ar completamente desleixado e adorável... Adorável não! Lily criticou-se mentalmente. Ele é idiota e estúpido! Não adorável! Não é adorável! Pará Lily! O álcool ainda está a fazer efeito no teu sangue, isso é o álcool a falar!

- Não, mas eles provavelmente devem lembrar-se de mais alguma coisa - disse ele olhando para os dois amigos á sua frente. - Remus, Peter! - Disse ele enquanto tocava nos ombros de Peter, que apenas se virou para o lado, continuando a dormir profundamente. Ele inspirou fundo e voltou a chama-los, porém eles permaneciam a dormir. Ele olhou para Lily e ela revirou os olhos para o maroto e disse.

- PETER! REMUS! - Berrou Lily aos ouvidos dos marotos. Rapidamente os dois despertaram, Peter mais bruscamente que Remus, dado que o primeiro caiu do sofá e a pesada estante de livros velhos caiu-lhe em cima. James olhou os amigos ainda sonolentos, Remus encarava os dois assustado e Peter apenas encarava-os como se escondesse alguma coisa, porém nem James nem Lily repararam nisso para o bem dele, pensou.

- Onde está o Black?- Perguntou James rudemente. - Quero saber o que lhe passou pela cabeça para colocar tanto álcool naquela festa! Aquele saco de pulgas vai-se arrepender de ter nascido!

- Acalma-te Prongs, ficas insuportável quando estás de ressaca – Riu-se Remus e estendeu-lhe uma garrafa de água e um poção com um aspeto amarelado. - Bebe, daqui a cinco minutos já não tens ressaca nenhuma! - Lily sorriu ao ver pequena poção milagrosa que ela havia tomado á poucos minutos atrás. James agradeceu entre dentes e bebeu a tão milagrosa poção que já o havia salvado milhares vezes. E rapidamente o sorriso dele voltou.

- Do que se lembram de ontem? - Perguntou Lily suspirando fundo.

- De... na-nada! - Guincho Peter que parecia esconder algo... Lily arqueou a sobrancelha, provavelmente seria apenas uma confusão da sua cabeça.

- Eu também não me lembro de nada, quando voltei ao salão a festa já ia a meio e nenhum de vocês estava na festa, apenas o Sirius claro!

- O Sirius! - Disse James.- Ele deve de saber de algo! Onde é que ele está?!

- No dormitório... acompanhado!- Disse Peter enquanto se levantava do sofá.

- Sinceramente, aquele Black não tem juízo nenhum, um dia ainda é expulso – Disse Lily suspirando fundo e arrancando risos de Peter e Remus. Caminharam em direção ao dormitório masculino. Bateram a porta e tentaram abrir, mas estava trancada, magicamente trancada. James bateu de novo a porta, melhor, quase espancou a porta mas Sirius continuava sem abrir. Ele estavam prontos para tentar rebentar a porta com as varinhas quando ouviram o trinque abrir-se.

- Tem calma Prongs! - Disse ele saindo do dormitório - Isso são tudo saudades minhas?

Sirius saiu ainda tentando compor a camisa que estava mal apertada e fora das calças, atrás dele saiu a rapariga que eles nunca pensaram ver ai na vida deles. Com os cabelos negros soltos, consertava a camisa pondo-a para dentro da saia do uniforme. Trazia a capa na mão. Bellatrix Black, a sua prima.

- TU FOSTE PARA A CAMA COM ELA PADFOOT!? - Disse James de boca aberta, falando alto demais até para ele próprio.

- Cala-te Potter! - Ela disse friamente – Fala mais baixo seu idiota!

- Porque, Black? Afinal és tu que estás no sitio errado!- Disse ele entre dentes.- E tu Pads, como pudeste?!

- SINCERAMENTE?! COMO SE TU...

-Chega! - Disse Lily rudemente antes que os três começassem a discutir.

-A Lily tem razão!- Disse Remus - James, o Sirius é livre para fazer o que quer. Parem de se comportar como um casal e vamos falar do que é importante! Sirius, Bellatrix algum de vocês se lembra do que aconteceu ontem?

Sirius permaneceu calado, ainda com a cintura entrelaçada em Bellatrix, que encarou Peter com desdém.

-Deviam perguntar ao vosso amiguinho!- Disse ela apontando para ele.- Quando estava a vir para a festa vi-vos aos dois podre de bêbados a falar com ele, perto da bruxa de um só olho!

- Eu... eu posso explicar! - Disse ele olhando para eles.

* * *

Quadro de frutas* - Quadro que dá acesso a cozinha

**N/A: Obrigado por todos os reviews! Nem sabem como fiquei feliz por todos os comentários! Esqueci-me de dizer mas a fic passa-se no sétimo ano deles! **

**Arianascorp - Obrigada pela ideia! ; ****Naeviemalfoy, Lais, Layla, Madsmalfoy, MarilynLupin, MckinnonBlack, NaevieMalfoy e Nila – Obrigado a todos! Espero que também gostem deste! É dedicado a todos vocês! ****SamanthaRanggers15****, ****Mylle Malfoy P.W e Natt Francca**** e obrigada por acompanharem, gostava muito de ouvir a vossa opinião e ás duas primeiras obrigada por também favoritarem! :)**


	3. Flashing Lights

Last thing I remember is our  
Beautiful bodies grinding up in the club  
Drunk in love

-Deviam perguntar ao vosso amiguinho!- Disse ela apontando para ele.- Quando estava a vir para a festa vi-vos aos dois podre de bêbados a falar com ele, perto da bruxa de um só olho!

- Eu... eu posso explicar! - Disse ele olhando para eles – Não é nada do que estão a pensar! Tudo começo na festa...

_A noite já ia alto, e a festa ainda era uma "criança" como Sirius gostava de apelidar. O salão comum outrora limpo e acolhedor esta repleto de mesas com inúmeras bebidas alcoólicas e copos pelo chão. Se a Mcgonagall visse aquilo, eles iriam apanhar uma valente detenção! Aí iam, iam! _

_Ele olhou á sua volta tentando encontrar algum dos outros marotos, e depois de alguns minutos finalmente conseguiu avistar Sirius e James que conversavam com alguém que ele não conseguiu reconhecer devido ás inúmeras pessoas que insistiam em colocar-se á sua frente, aproximou-se e pode constatar que esse alguém era Lily Evans e que ela não parecia nada, mas mesmo nada feliz._

_- QUERO ESTUDAR POTTER! - Disse ela – Desliga essa maldita música agora!_

_- Evans, já te expliquei que não posso fazer isso! - Disse Sirius intrometendo-se – O Prongs não pode fazer isso!_

_- Cala-te Black, eu estou a falar com o Potter – Disse ela – Afinal ele é o monitor chefe, tem responsabilidades!_

_- Meu lírio verdejante – Disse James já bebedo – Anda me dá-me um beijinho na boquinha! Dá! - Ele estava realmente bêbedo e Sirius só se ria a bandeiras despregadas – Eu amo-te como se fosse o sol vermelho da minha vida!_

_- Na verdade Potter, o sol é uma estrela que se encontra a biliões de quilómetros de distância de nós, por isso QUEM me dera ser o tteu "sol" e estar a biliões de distância de algúem como tu._

_Mas James já nem ouvia nada do que a ruiva dizia e bebia de um garrafa de whisky de fogo._

_- Olha Sirius, whisky também é vermelho como o cabelo da Lily! - Disse ele – Lily os teus cabelos são de whisky de fogo? deixa eu beber!_

_- CONTROLA-TE POTTER! - Disse ela saindo dali._

_E como o velho ditado dizia, "se não os podes vencer junta-te a eles" e primeiro com umas amigas e depois de ver três raparigas de volta de James, praguejando-o, ela cedeu ao álcool. Um copo, dois copos até começar a sentir-se solta. Quando deu por cima, estava em cima da mesa de estudo da sala com o corpo de Potter colado ao seu._

- Pronto e é até aqui que eu sei – Disse Peter – Quando vos voltei a ver tinham fugido pelo retrato em direção a Hogmeade.

- TU DEIXASTE NOS IR A HOGSMEAD!? - Disse Lily incrédula.

- Claro que sim, tu disseste que ias casar com o amor da tua vida, o James. E disseste que se alguém se pusesses no teu caminho tu ia tornar a pessoa num caranguejo para o resto da vida. Eu até gosto de comer caranguejo, mas ser um não!

- Eu sei de mais algumas coisas Evans – Disse Bellatrix, que agora estava abraçada a Sirius, que a puxava para ele pela cintura. - Lembraste Sirius, quando os encontramos a saída da sala comum?

- Ah sim – Disse ele – Lembro minha estrela.

- Aquele ali ou está sobre um imperium ou ainda está bêbedo para estar com aquela slytherin!

- Cala essa boca seu alcóolico – Disse Sirius – Realmente eu devia deixar as coisas como estão, mas tenho pena da Evans, afinal ninguém merece um veado sarnento como tu! - Disse ele enfurecido – Deixa a minha Bella fora disto!

- CONTA LOGO CÃO RANHOSO! - Disse ele.

_A festa estava ao rubro, e eu como bom anfitrião fui receber a Bella aos corredores, e bem lá estava-mos nós quando TU nos decidis-te interromper._

_-DESCULPEM!- Disse James enquanto ria para o casal._

_-Tem mais cuidado Potter! - Disse a garota rispidamente para ele._

_-Como sabes que sou eu? Estamos invisíveis! - Disse ele enquanto tentava – sem sucesso – compor o manto de invisibilidade que arrastava pelo chão._

_Sirius olhou para o amigo e para Evans ao seu lado, numa das mãos James trazia o mapa dos marotos juntamente com a sua varinha, e na outra, tentava compor a capa na tentativa de cobrir o seu corpo e o de Evans, o que estava a ser difícil dado que estavam os dois com a cabeça visível e o pobre manto arrastava-se pelo chão. Aquela figura de James dava realmente para rir, o que não acontecia com Bella que apenas revirava os olhos perante aquelas figuras._

_- Onde vais Prongs? - Disse Sirius soluçando._

_-NÓS VAMOS CASAR – Disse Lily rindo e roubando um beijo a James.- E depois vamos ter um filho!_

_- Ou dois! - Disse ele rindo. - Ou millllllllll._

- E pronto, acabam ai as nossa lembranças. Então para quando é o Potter júnior mesmo? - Disse Bellatrix fingindo-se curiosa, inocentemente curiosa.

-PARA NUNCA – Disse Evans. - NUNCA! Eu nunca vou ter um filho com aquele tipo.

- Ah sim, a história do Harry! Era Harry mesmo? - Disse Lupin – acho que posso acrescentar mais algumas coisas a vossa noite...

_O som de risos altos e descoordenados atraiu a atenção de Lupin, nunca canto beijava docemente Emmeliane Vance, mas tinham de vir dois malditos bêbedos estragar tudo._

_- Espera meu anjo, vou resolver isto! - Disse Remus beijando os longos cabelos loiros e encaracolados de Emmy como a tratava tão carinhosamente. A rapariga apenas lhe sorriu e deixou o rapaz tomar o seu caminho. Assim que chegou perto do corrimão viu no andar de baixo algo que a sua mente não conseguia processar. James Potter, o James Potter! O tipo mais galinha e irresponsável que existia e Lily, a Evans mesmo, agarrada a ele, com o manto da invisibilidade de James a cairem-lhe pelos ombros enquanto riam e se beijavam furiosamente. Seria mesmo verdade o que via, o era a sua mente a brincar com ele._

_- Prongs, onde é que vais! PRONGS! - Chamou ele descendo as escadas quando viu James junto a estátua da bruxa de um só olho, ele não estava em condições de ir até Hogsmead. O que é que aquele louco ia fazer!_

_- MOONY! - Disse James bem alto – Remus, como estás?_

_- Prongs onde é que achas? Lily? O que é que lhe fizeste? - Perguntou Remus._

_- Ainda não fiz! Vou fazer o Harry!_

_- Harry? Que Harry? Quem é o Harry!_

_Lily riu alto e disse-lhe._

_- Harry James Potter, o nosso filho, nós vamos ter um filho! - Disse ela – Vamos casar daqui a umas horas e depois vamos ter um filho!_

_- Um rapaz – Disse James estufando o peito – Um rapaz!_

_- Eu percebi que era um rapaz pelo nome, seu idiota – Disse ele – Isso é o mapa? James, dá me isso imediatamente antes que vomites em cima dele!_

_E com uma agilidade que James não tinha naquele momento, Remus tira-lhe o mapa das mãos. - Acho melhor voltarem a sala comum, agora! Mas nada que Remus dissesse os demoveu de ir, e minutos depois, eles saíram mesmo em direção a Hogsmead, sem que Remus visse._

- Que nome mais horroroso – Disse Bellatrix – Harry? É mesmo coisa do Potter.

- Harry é um nome bonito – Disse ele irritado com a atitude da Black – Se fosses tiverem um filho, vai ser uma rapariga, e o meu Harry vai catar ela!

- Não se preocupe Potter – Disse Bellatrix – A minha "filha" vai ter um cérebro e ficar bem longe da sua cria.

- Ah e Potter se algum dia isso acontecer – Disse Sirius – Eu pulveriso o seu "catador", por isso mantém o teu filho longe dos meus futuros bebés com Bella.

- Ah e não se preocupe, eu de facto vou pôr um nome bem melhor a minha filha. - Disse Bella olhando para Sirius que lhe roubou um beijo – Um nome digno dos Black, um nome de estrela.

- Bahhhh, nome de estrela. Manias! - Disse Potter entre dentes – Nome de estrelas... só se for de estrelas decadentes!

- Disseste alguma coisa Potter!? - Disse Bellatrix.

- IDIOTA, são estrelas cadentes, não decadentes! Por isso é que vais chumbar a Astronomia! - Resmungou Lily enquanto se afundava mais no sofá.

- NÃO HÁ FILHOS NENHUNS! NENHUNS, E A NÃO SER QUE QUERIAM SER JÁ PAÍS É MELHOR MESMO DESCOBRIMOS O QUE SE PASSOU E DEPOIS PENSAM NOS NOMES! - Disse Remus já irritado com a conversa – Eu devia estar com a Emmy e estou aqui, por isso mexam esses cus bêbedos e vamos descobrir o que se passou! JÁ!

E nem mesmo a Black disse mais alguma coisa, decidiram então que o melhor era mesmo irem a Hogsmead quando anoitecesse, mas antes Lily tinha de fazer uma coisa, aquele Peter estava a esconder algo e ela ia descobrir o que era!

N/A: Espero que gostem! No próximo capítulo vamos ter uma surpresa! Prometo postar rápido, obrigado a todos aqueles que perderam um segundo a comentar! É para vocês o capítulo, espero que gostem!

E a todos aqueles que seguem/favoritaram a fic, deixem o comentário, não custa nada e vai deixar esta pobre autora feliz!


End file.
